


when angels speak of love

by tasteslikemiso



Series: hard to live [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:44:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasteslikemiso/pseuds/tasteslikemiso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The soul given release.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when angels speak of love

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the October 3, 2005 prompt for 31_days.

His lips taste like sin and salvation. She drinks it in until she's dizzy, panting when they break apart. Her breath catches in her throat as she watches him tug off his shirt. His body has an exotic beauty, the taut muscles rippling under creamy pale skin. Her heartbeat echoes in her ears thunderously, he deftly unhooks her bra and she shrugs it off - more careless than she feels.

His lips go to her breasts, kissing first, then biting and hardly knowing what she asks for she pleads "harder." Where his teeth meet her nipple she feels a spark reverberate through her entire body, she moans softly in complaint when he stops. He trails his tongue down her body as his hands go quickly to her hips, slipping her out of her skirt and pulling her underwear off.

She becomes faintly conscious of a tickling wetness, his mouth pressed to her inner thigh as he traces along the sensitive flesh. Wanting more, she thrusts her hands into his hair and pulls him closer. He deepens the connection, bringing his tongue into her folds, lapping in short strokes with greater fervor. The rhythm of her blood is furious now, her hips strain to be closer to his mouth.

The pressure builds as she digs her fingers into the bed, crying out as she feels herself pushed over the edge. He laughs a little, to see her so intoxicated by orgasm, completely given into the heady cocktail of hormones and lust. Her eyes squeeze so tight she gets a view of the universe, stars bursting black on the white sky. 


End file.
